The Forgotten Suou
by steampunkspuffyshipper
Summary: Akira Suou is always in the background of her brother's loud social presence, but when Haruhi Fujioka joins the host club, she encourages Akira to come out her shell. Akira has always had a crush on Mori, but thinks that nobody will ever see her in a romantic way as she is the young and shy, little does she know that someone close to her has been in love with her from the start
1. Chapter 1

My name is Akira Suou, I'm fourteen years old, I go to Ouran Middle School and, unfortunately, I am the younger sister of Tamaki Suou. I have short blonde hair (like my brother), pale skin (like my brother) but there's just one thing, I am not my brother! My brother, Tamaki, is obnoxious, narcissistic, selfish and superficial.

I am nothing like him but for some reason he won't leave me alone. He always insists that rather than walking home alone I wait in music room three, in the corner, until he is finishes flirting with those annoying airheads. It's not like I can't look after myself. The only consolation, I have when I'm there are the Hitchiian twins, Mori, Honey, and occasionally, Kyoya.

I have never really had any friends apart from them, and even still, they're Tamaki's friends, they have to be nice to me. They were the only people I really got on with, but that stopped when I met Haruhi Fujioka.

I was sitting on a chair in the corner reading, as usual. I heard the sound of someone stepping inside music room three. I looked up from my book and there at the other side of the room stood a small boy with thick, clunky glasses like me so I could easily empathize with him. I hated my glasses. I know what you're thinking, I'm a member of the filthy rich Suou family so why can't I just get some contacts? Well, my brother won't let me, that's why. My father isn't around a lot and my mother lives in France so my Tamaki takes charge.

"Welcome," The Host Club chimed in unison. The strange boy looked at them in bewilderment. The Host Club did have that effect on newcomers but what I didn't get was why there was a boy standing there. Tamaki proudly explained the purpose of the Ouran Host Club to the stranger which made his looked of bewilderment turned to pure terror.

"Th- th- this is a host club?" He stuttered, frantically searching for the door handle behind him.

"Wow, it's a boy," the twins stated simultaneously.

Kyouya looked at them, "Hickaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him."

"Hm," Kyouo sounded simply like he had just figured something out. " Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr Honor Student."

"What?" Tamaki said.

As soon as I heard the title, honor student, I knew it was Haruhi Fujioka. I was going to but in on the conversation but I realized my big brother was about to go on a rant so I put my headphones in. That was the last thing I wanted to hear.

About a minute later I looked up to see if he had finished when I saw Tamaki stroking Haruhi's face. Haruhi blushed and that's when the light bulb inside my head went on. I knew there was something of about him/her. Her small frame, her baby face, the high voice and not to mention that Haruhi was a name for a girl. This didn't make me a hundred percent sure since I had basically just described Honey senpai but even still, when I saw the way she blushed during the intimate interaction between her and Tamaki, I just knew.

Haruhi pulled away and fell back, knocking over the expensive vase sitting on the table behind her. It shattered and shards of it flew everywhere like shrapnel when a bomb is dropped.

"Oh dear," I said. This made everybody turn to me and notice that I had been sitting there the whole time. "Looks like you're now property of the Ouran Host Club, Haruhi."


	2. Chapter 2

I was actually starting to like Haruhi, especially since she managed to knock my brother down a peg by calling him obnoxious. Tamaki was curled up in the corner feeling sorry for himself when Haruhi apoligized, "uh, I'm sorry, Tamaki- Senpai." The twins chuckled with each other at this, "You a hero alright," the twins said, patting a mortified Haruhi on the head.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, he's just a little too sensitive. Besides, he does occasionally need to be brought back down to earth." I told him.

Haruhi nodded at me in agreement, " I'm sorry, Senpai, but your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

I face palmed myself, why did she have to go give him another compliment? He'd be back up into the stratosphere in no time.

That small gesture from Haruhi ended up with Tamaki turning her into a host.

"Change, change, change!" The twins chanted behind the curtain.

"Okay, fine, I'll change but you two have to get out!" With those final words, Haruhi shoved Hikaru and Kaoru out of the changing room. They hopped over to me, stuggling to regain their balance.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other aghast with me in between them.

"You both figured it out, didn't you?" They turn to looked down at me, the short, blond, middle school girl and nodded solemnly.

Once the transformation was complete, the whole host club and I stared at the new and improved Haruhi Fujioka in wonder.

"Cute, you look as pretty as a girl!" Tamaki squeeked. Seriously, were Hikaru, Kaoru and I the only ones who had figured it out yet? Had Tamaki ever considered that Haruhi looked like a girl because she was a girl?

"Haru-Chan, you look so cute!" Honey chimed in.

"If we had know that's how you actually look," Hikaru began, "we would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru continued.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll draw in some customers. " Kyoyo suggested.

"You know what?" Tamaki exclaimed. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Yeah, right!" I scoffed at him.

This was usually the sort of comment that would make my brother sad but not when it came from me. According to him, everything I did was 'cute'. I was not cute.

"Oh Akira, you're so adorable when you try to be mean and sarcastic!" Tamaki squealed with joy. He lifted me up and put me on his shoulders, much to my dismay.

"Tamaki put me down!" I roared at him.

"Never, you're just so cute!"

"Mori-Senpai, could you help me please?" I sighed in defeat.

Mori shugged, walked over to us and lifted me of Tamaki's shoulders with ease. He then ruffled my hair, I hated when people did that.

All the host club members, apart from Haruhi and Kaoru, began to do the same.

"If we wanted someone cute for the role of the Host Club's dog, why didn't we just make Akira do it?" Hickaru questioned them gleefully.

"I am not cute!"I screamed.

Everybody ignored my screams of anger and continued to prod and poke me like a specimen in a lab.

"Come on you guys, don't you think that's enough?" Kaoru asked them quietly.

Hickaru sighed at his twin, "fine."

I was so relieved that everybody had stopped toying with me like I was a puppy, especially Mori-Senpai. I didn't want him to see me that way.  
The truth was I really liked him, but I knew it would never happen. He was a third year in high school and I was a year behind Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi who were all first years. It was a stupid idea.

Kaoru came up to me, naturally followed by Hickaru.

"You okay, Akira?" Kaoru asked.

" Yeah, thanks Kaoru." I smiled at him.

"What if you're talking to Hickaru?"

"I know I'm not."

"How can you tell?" Hickaru asked.

"Well, Hickaru is sort of the leader of the two cause he is headstrong whereas Kaoru is a bit more relaxed."

Kaoru and Hickaru looked at each other then turned back to me, "You can probably tell because of our hair. Next time we play the which one is Hickaru game we'll be sure to bring the hats." Hickaru assured me.

"It's not your hair, I really can tell." I told them.

"Whatever," Hikaru said dismissively.

Hickaru really got my nerves sometimes.


End file.
